French Fries and Ketchup (A SpAme Fanfic)
by AwesomeBridget
Summary: Alfred gets set up on a blind date by his friend Francis, and of course he's skeptical at first, but once he meets his blind date... He doesn't think this is such a bad idea after all. Pairings: SpAme, side-pairings. Each chapter shows the same event in a different point of view, switching between them. One chapter focuses of America's point of view, and the other focuses on Spain.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Alfred sighed, looking back at the clock every five seconds as he nervously paced the floor. Could time be going any slower? He would whine when he noticed that time was hardly passing and soon sat down on the couch as he tried to remember why he agreed to this.

Not too long ago, the frog himself convinced him to sign up for a dating website because "he was tired of seeing Alfred so lonely~." Pfft. Alfred wasn't lonely. He was perfectly fine! He had Tony at home, and he was friends with everyone! Why would he be lonely?!

Of course, he was hesitant at first, but he eventually gave up. After a while, he met someone with the username "SpanishTomato." Okaaaay… Well, Alfred's wasn't any better. "FREEEEEDOM," or something along those lines.

Alfred talked to this "SpanishTomato" for a while and found that they really got along well! They were both pretty happy most of the time, they loved tomatoes and the color red. It was really nice! Alfred could see himself forming a close relationship with this person!

After a while though, the other person sent a message that caused Alfred to pause. "¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?," the message read. The American almost forgot that this was a dating site! Luckily, he spoke Spanish, so he accepted his invitation and they made plans to go out to dinner!

Now, why was Alfred freaking out? Because he'd never been on a blind date before. Because he knows that he's a dork and might fuck everything up. Because he liked this person, whether as a friend or not, and he didn't want them hating him.

Finally it was time for him to leave as he exited his house and got in his car, driving to the restaurant they agreed to meet at. He got a table and waited for his blind date to show up when he got a text from said person. "Ok, I'm here!" The text read. Alfred looked up towards the entrance and saw a man enter, and his blue eyes were locked on his blind date.

The man had striking jade eyes, messy and semi-curly chocolate hair, perfect sun-kissed skin, and a big smile as he had promised he usually had. The blonde found himself unable to look away. /This/ was his date? He swallowed nervously and stood up, waving a hand at him to call him over.

The man seemed to notice him and waved back before walking over. Once he arrived, they shook hands and introduced themselves. "Hóla! My name is Antonio, but most people call me Toni! What's your name?" The Spanish man smiled widely, which kinda made Alfred's heart skip a beat.

"Oh, um, my name is Alfred. Feel free to call me Alfie or Al, though! I prefer calling people by their nicknames." He returned the smile.

"Nice to meet you, Alfie!" Toni happily replied as the two men took their seats.

The waitress came and got them drinks, Alfred got a soda and Toni got some sangria. Soon after, they started having a pleasant conversation about their likes and dislikes. Alfred noticed that Toni would chuckle when he mentioned some of his hobbies and such. Were they amusing to him? He didn't know, but he didn't ask either… yet.

Eventually, the curiosity got to him and Alfred spoke up. "Say, any particular reason you're laughing while I'm telling you what I like to do?"

Toni appeared dumbfounded by the question, but simply laughed again and shook his head lightly. "Because, mí amigo, you get so passionate when you talk about your likes and your eyes light up, and it's adorable!"

Alfred sputtered. Wh-what?! Him? Adorable? No way! "Adorable? I'm not adorable! I'm manly as fuck!" He pouted. What was with that smile of his?

Toni chuckled again. "You're telling me you're manly, but you're pouting. It's child-like and innocent, so it's cute." He smiled.

The blonde blushed and mumbled something before averting his eyes. "'m not cute…" He puffed his cheeks.

Most of the date went on like that, with Toni telling Alfred that he was precious and Alfred denying every time. However, it was temporarily stopped when the waitress took their order and they got their dinner. The two ate and everything else was going fine, which Alfred was happy for. He was sure he would've messed things up!

When he finished, however, he went to grab his napkin and accidentally knocked his soda over, spilling it on Toni. ...Fuck.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry dude! I-it was an accident!" Alfred quickly apologized.

Toni waved his hand dismissively. "It's fine. I'll be right back, I'm going to go wash up, okay? You can just wait here, cutie~" He teased as Alfred pouted again.

"I'm not cute!" He yelled, causing the entire restaurant to look at them. Alfred shrunk in his seat and Toni kissed his head comfortingly.

"Calm down, mí amigo~ It's just an accident, no?" He smiled in a reassuring way which calmed Alfred down immediately.

"Yeah… thanks." He gave a small smile as he watched Toni head off to try and wash the soda off. While he was gone, Alfred sighed and rested his head in his hands. Fuck, he ruined everything. He was such a screwup. He couldn't do anything right, and now Toni probably hated him! He wanted to hide from the world. Hide from everything and everyone, just disappear off the face of the Earth.

Toni soon returned and it was obvious that he tried to get the soda off, but it didn't entirely come off. Alfred sighed at this. He paid for their meal as apology and they left. Once outside, Alfred looked down at the floor.

"Hey, I'm… I'm sorry for ruining this date thing. I'm just a clutz and I always mess things up. I really wanted this to work out, y'know? I guess I panicked too much, so something ended up happening…" He mumbled.

Toni frowned and hugged Alfred, to which the American blushed and nuzzled into his chest. "Shh, shh… You didn't ruin the date, mi amor. It was the best date I've ever been on, and I can't wait for more like it." He assured him with one of his sweet smiles.

The blonde blushed brightly at the name, then nodded slightly. "O… okay… Then I'll be the silliest person you've ever met~" He laughed. "Prepare yourself, Toni!"

The Spaniard nodded. "I will~ Buenas noches, Alfred." He released him, and the two went home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Toni was busy getting ready for his blind date, which he was really looking forward to! Ever since his break-up with Lovino, he hadn't been the same, so he was hoping that maybe he could find someone to make him happy and keep him happy. Someone who wouldn't break his heart and leave him.

He tried the dating website because he figured that was the quickest and easiest way to find someone he liked for personality. He really liked blind dates, because you could get to know the other person's personality before ever seeing them, so you could judge whether you liked them as a person or not!

So far, Toni was unsuccessful in finding someone he liked, but he soon stumbled upon someone with a username that made him laugh. "FREEEEEDOM" was the nickname. What a silly nickname! He could tell that he would like this person.

Sure enough, they talked about their personalities, and they were pretty similar! Neat! This "FREEEEEDOM" person was pretty interesting! He really wanted to meet them, so he asked. "¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?," he sent. Then, he facepalmed and glanced at the chat. What if this person didn't speak Spanish? "I'm sorry, I meant "Will you-" He started to type, but then a message popped up.

"Sí. I would love to." Toni could've squealed, but he didn't. He totally could've, though. "Great! Where do you want to meet up?" He sent back. They made arrangements for dinner at this decent place, and Toni was extremely excited and happy. Yes! He scored a date! Hopefully they were as fun as their name was.

Soon, the Spaniard noticed it was time as he got one last look in the mirror, put on some cologne, and left for the restaurant. Eventually, he arrived as he sent a text to his blind date and went inside. It was a nice place, not too fancy but not too casual!

The brunette was admiring the scenery when he noticed a tall blonde waving at him. Was that his blind date? Honestly, he was… hotter than he imagined.

Blue eyes shining like the ocean, pure wheat hair, a perfect golden skin tone, nice build. He was a good-lookin' guy! Toni smiled at him and walked over.

"Hóla! My name is Antonio, but most people call me Toni! What's your name?" He introduced, shaking the American's hand. Why was the blonde staring at him like that?

It seemed that upon noticing that he was staring, the American blushed and shook his head. "Oh, um, my name is Alfred. Feel free to call me Alfie or Al, though! I prefer calling people by their nicknames." Aww, he was adorable~

"Nice to meet you, Alfie!" Toni smiled as they took their seats and Toni looked at the menu. After ordering a sangria, he noticed Alfred ordering a soda and smiled. He was just like a kid.

They started talking and Toni listened closely as Alfred talked passionately about his hobbies and likes. His eyes were lit up brightly, and he could've sworn he saw twinkling in those bright blue eyes of his.

He occasionally chuckled when Alfred would talk about something with such energy, but only because it was precious. Such enthusiasm was hard to find nowadays, so it was nice to see it again.

When Alfred asked him why he was chuckling, he blinked, then felt kind of bad. No, he wasn't laughing at what he liked and what he liked to do! It was just really cute!

He laughed lightly and shook his head, smiling at him. "Because, mí amigo, you get so passionate when you talk about your likes and your eyes light up, and it's adorable!"

Aww, he was blushing again! "Adorable? I'm not adorable! I'm manly as fuck!" Alfred rebutted with a pout. Toni had to keep from jumping across the table and hugging him tight.

"You're telling me you're manly, but you're pouting. It's child-like and innocent, so it's cute." He smiled as the two argued back and forth about whether the American was cute or not. Before either of them could declare a winner, their food came and they began eating. Toni was taking time savoring the food because he always did that, but Alfred clearly wasn't doing that. He was eating it quickly and hardly leaving time to taste it.

He watched as Alfred reached over to grab a napkin, and he was about to warn him to be careful, but before he could, Alfred knocked over the soda and it spilled right onto Toni's shirt.

The Spaniard visibly stiffened from the cold drink, but when he saw Alfred frowning, he simply gave a smile. The American apologized over and over, but he simply waved a dismissive hand. He didn't care about this accident, he knew it was an accident, and he let him know. However, he made another remark about him being cute and Alfred yelled that he wasn't, attracting the attention onto him.

Toni walked over and kissed Alfred on the head, smiling comfortingly at him. "Calm down, mí amigo~ It's just an accident, no?" He could notice Alfred immediately grow less tense. Was his voice that reassuring?

"Okay…" The American muttered, as Toni went off to wash off his shirt. Once in the bathroom, he took it off and washed it under the sink, scrubbing furiously at the soda. For most of the time in there, though, he kept thinking about his date. He really liked this guy already, he was so fun and funny, and he made Toni laugh. His own cheeks burned slightly, but it was hard to tell against his mocha skin tone. He swallowed and sighed, trying to dry off his shirt before putting it back on and returning to his date.

When he approached the table, he noticed Alfred sitting with his head in his hands. At that, he frowned slightly and sighed as he got his attention. The blonde looked at him, smiled, and paid the bill. Toni stated that that wasn't really fair, but the American insisted that it was an apology for spilling the soda. The Spaniard sighed, but decided that nothing could be done about it now.

They went outside and Toni smiled at Alfred, about to thank him for the date, when he noticed him staring at the ground. "Hey… Are you okay?" He asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey, I'm… I'm sorry for ruining this date thing. I'm just a clutz and I always mess things up. I really wanted this to work out, y'know? I guess I panicked too much, so something ended up happening…" He mumbled. Toni could feel his heart shatter at the sight of Alfred so upset. He wanted to see this guy happy, smiling like the idiot he was!

He pulled the American in for a hug and pet his head lovingly, humming soothingly. "Shh, shh… You didn't ruin the date, mi amor. It was the best date I've ever been on, and I can't wait for more like it." He assured him with one of his sweet smiles. Alfred blushed at the nickname, but so did Toni! He called someone he just met his love. Though, he could tell that he had feelings for him, definitely…

When Alfred promised to be the silliest person he ever met, Toni couldn't help but grin. That's all he wanted the American to do. He wanted him to be happy and have fun in whatever way he wanted.

They said goodbye and headed back home to dream of their wonderful date.

 _A/N: Sorry if Toni is OOC, I've never really rped him before and it's 3:15 AM when I'm writing_ _and uploading this, so I'm sorry if it sucks_ ;~;


End file.
